Un padre perfecto
by Danish Cookies
Summary: Él nunca había sido un padre perfecto. Ése era un hecho que ambos sabían muy bien. Traducción del fic en inglés "A perfect father", de fierysuzaku.


**Disclaimer:** La historia **NO ES MÍA**. Esto es la **traducción** del fic en inglés _"A perfect Father"_, de _fierysuzaku_. Ella dio autorizó esta traducción, todo el crédito es de ella.

Notas de traductora: Bueno, nuevo fandom, aquí vamos. En caso de fandoms nuevos, suelo leer mucho antes de escribir algo yo, así que normalmente las traducciones son lo primero que hago. En el caso de KHR, me puse al corriente con el manga y me dieron muchísimas ganas de leer fics sobre la relación padre-hijo de Iemitsu y Tsuna, porque siento que tiene muchísimo potencial, pero lamentablemente no hay casi nada en el fandom en español, así que tuve que recurrir al fandom en inglés. Ahí, me encontré con esta preciosura, que me gustó mucho, y no pude evitar pedir permiso para traducirla.

Espero que la traducción sea de su agrado, y que les guste el fic tanto como a mí. Traté de conservar el formato original que le dio la autora, con las frases cortas y eso :) En fin, después de la perorata, ¡disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Quiero un mejor padre.<strong>

Desde que era niño, siempre supe muy poco sobre mi papá.

Había veces en las que incluso me preguntaba si realmente tenía un padre.

Cada que veía a mi mamá con esa mirada solitaria en sus ojos, silenciosamente deseaba a alguien mejor.

**Alguien que no se vaya veinticuatro horas al día, los siete días de la semana.**

_«—Así que, ¿dónde está tu papi, bueno-para-nada-Tsuna?_

—_Sí, ¿dónde está tu papá?_

—_Yo… él está…_

—_No lo sabes, ¿verdad?_

—_Claro que no, ¿quién querría quedarse junto a un perdedor como él?»_

Siempre odié no poder responder sus preguntas.

Cada que regresabas a casa y yo te preguntaba dónde habías estado, siempre respondías con una de tus excusas de borracho sobre ser un agente secreto que salvaba el mundo.

Ya olvidé cuántas veces quise decirte que dejaras de mentirme, porque ya no era un niño y ni siquiera yo era tan estúpido como para creer tus locas historias.

**Un papá como los de todos los demás.**

_«—¡Papá, papá! ¡Cárgame en tu espalda!_

—_Muy bien, hijo, ¡prepárate para despegar!»_

¿Alguna vez me cargaste, de forma que sólo riéramos y pretendiéramos ser astronautas que despegaban hacia el espacio como si no hubiera mañana?

_«—Papi, ¿vendrás al Día de la Carrera?_

—_Claro.»_

¿Por qué siempre soy el único que se queda solo y sin un padre del cual sentirse orgulloso?

_«—Papá, ¿me ayudas con esto?_

—_¡Por supuesto!»_

¿Por qué no puedo ser yo?

Siempre he observado desde el margen, siempre preguntándome y tratando desesperadamente de recordar las cosas que tú y yo hacíamos antes de que decidieras enterrarte en tu trabajo.

Estoy celoso.

Yo también quiero un padre.

**Un padre que escuche mis sueños y mis miedos.**

_Estoy asustado._

Todas estas cosas locas sucedieron al mismo tiempo.

_Armas._

_Bombas._

_¡Bebés asesinos!_

_¡No quiero ser un jefe de la mafia!_

Mamá ni siquiera me toma en serio, nadie lo hace.

Así que… ¿por qué rayos te estoy buscando a ti?

¿Por qué estoy esperando que entres por esa puerta con un gran golpe y envíes a este bebé a empacar?

¿Por qué estoy esperando a alguien que no ha venido en años?

_«Papá, ¿dónde estás?»_

_«¿Estás muerto o algo?»_

**Un padre que hable conmigo y que me entienda.**

Y entonces, un día, en verdad llegas. Justo cuando las cosas estaban empezando a ponerse un poco menos caóticas, llegas y arruinas todo.

No hiciste nada más que beber y balbucear sobre cosas inútiles.

Nunca escuchando.

Siempre asumiendo.

_¿Para qué regresaste?_

Entonces, como si no hubieras hecho suficiente daño, me entero de que trabajas para la mafia.

_¿Por eso es que no has venido a casa? ¿Para poder trabajar matando gente?_

Apuesto a que estás muy contento de saber que he sido escogido como candidato a Jefe. Apuesto a que ya estás presumiendo que voy a ser el Jefe.

_¡Eso no va a pasar!_

_Nunca voy a ser el Jefe._

_¡No quiero serlo!_

Realmente quería gritarte y desahogarme en ti, pero en algún punto del camino me di cuenta de cuánto te gusta moldear las palabras hasta el punto en que a ti más te guste y que nunca entenderías cómo me siento.

_No tengo un padre._

_Ya no._

* * *

><p><strong>Tú mereces un mejor padre.<strong>

Te he estado observando, siempre desde lejos.

Siempre fuera del alcance.

Nunca lo suficientemente cerca.

_«—¡Oye, Iemitsu! ¿No tienes un hijo en casa?_

—_¡Sip!_

—_¿Eh? ¿No es duro para el niño? ¿Crecer sin un padre?»_

Dios, esa pregunta nunca fallaba en tocar una fibra sensible, no importaba cuántas veces la hubiera escuchado.

_¡Claro que es duro!_

He estado en ese lugar, y no fue una buena experiencia.

_Pero… es mejor de este modo; mantenerlos a ambos a salvo es mi prioridad._

**Alguien que pueda estar ahí veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana.**

_«—Lo he notado. No has regresado a casa por un largo tiempo._

—_Noveno…_

—_¿Estás seguro de que es una buena decisión?_

—_Si estar lejos los mantiene a salvo, entonces que así sea._

—_Ahí es donde entran los guardaespaldas, ¿sabes?_

—_Tsuna se merece una vida sin ser acosado por hombres en traje._

—_También se merece una vida con su padre.»_

Es mi jefe, pero realmente odio cuando está en lo correcto respecto a Tsuna.

Sé las consecuencias: mi familia ya no es mi familia. No puedo ser un padre para Tsuna. No es que no confíe en nuestros hombres, es sólo que no quiero que tengan ni siquiera ese pequeño grado de peligro.

**Un papá como el de todos.**

Siempre me he preguntado qué habría sucedido si nunca me hubiera unido a la mafia.

Puedo verme a mi mismo como un ordinario hombre de negocios, o algo así.

Estaría en casa, esperando a que llegaras de la escuela para preguntarte sobre tu día.

Te ayudaría con tu tarea.

Jugaríamos brusco y haríamos enfadar a tu mamá por ser tan ruidosos.

Pero, más que nada, estaría ahí para ti y nada más.

_Así pudo haber sido la vida._

**Un padre que pueda escuchar tus sueños y tus miedos.**

_«—¿Vas a qué?_

—_Estoy pensando en escoger a Tsunayoshi como mi heredero._

—_No. ¡Deja a mi hijo fuera de esto!_

—_Entonces, ¿a quién propones?_

—_Noveno, por favor. Te lo ruego, no Tsuna. No mi hijo._

—_No nos podemos dar el lujo de ser egoístas, Iemitsu. La Familia viene primero. Siempre.»_

Tiene razón, pero aún así no pude evitar querer golpearlo en la cara.

He vivido mi vida tratando de distanciarme para que no fueras parte de este mundo.

Ahora, parece que simplemente te empujé hacia él.

_Vas a estar jodidamente asustado._

Lo sé. Cualquiera del mundo normal lo estaría.

Pero lo peor es que ni siquiera podré estar ahí para ayudarte a pasar por todo.

Nunca me perdonarás. Eso ya lo sé.

**Un padre que hable contigo y que te entienda.**

_El Noveno tiene razón. Xanxus no puede ser el Jefe._

No sé cuántas veces me he dicho lo mismo para tratar de convencerme, pero una cosa es segura: no funciona tan bien, porque cada vez que das tu opinión sobre las cosas, una parte de mí se derrumba ante lo impotente que soy para ayudarte.

_No quieres ser el Jefe._

También eso lo sé.

Realmente no estoy ebrio, ¿sabes?

De hecho, estar ebrio es sólo una excusa, porque simplemente quiero evitar el enfrentarte, a ti y a todos los años en los que no estuve.

Soy un cobarde.

_Lo siento, hijo._

* * *

><p>Así que, a pesar de todos mis intentos por evitarlo, de todos modos me convertí en Jefe.<p>

Y tú seguiste sin estar ahí.

No eres nada más que un subordinado ahora, lo dejé en claro con el hecho de que ya no te llamo "Papá".

Pero una parte de mí todavía deseaba que te enfadaras y me ordenaras que te llamara así.

Que te llamara "Papá".

Que te mantuvieras conectado conmigo, a pesar de las circunstancias.

Y aún así, no hiciste nada más que aceptar mi veredicto.

_¿Siquiera fui un hijo para ti?_

* * *

><p>Así que realmente te convertiste en Jefe, fuerte y confiable.<p>

Con una voluntad que se compara con la del mismo Primo.

Ya no eres el niño que estreché entre mis brazos hace tanto.

_¿Siquiera me consideras un padre?_

Obtuve mi respuesta cuando me llamaste por mi primer nombre.

Supongo que algunas cosas no se pueden evitar.

_No te culpo por odiarme._

_Pero siempre recuerda esto: siempre serás mi hijo._

_Mi pequeño Tsuna._

* * *

><p>Hay algunos riesgos cuando te conviertes en Jefe, ser baleado es uno de ellos.<p>

—¡Décimo!

—Estoy bien, mantén a las chicas a salvo.

—¡Décimo, le dispararon!

—Dije que estoy bien. Ahora, ve con las chicas y protégelas.

Era una mentira, y ambos lo sabíamos

No estaba bien.

Podía sentir cómo me escurría cada vez más hondo dentro de la oscuridad que amenazaba mi visión, y mis brazos se volvían cada vez más pesados con cada segundo que pasaba.

Justo en ese momento, estuve seguro de una cosa, y sólo una cosa.

—¡No, no lo está! Yamamoto y Sasagawa pueden proteger a las chicas, usted necesita atención médica de inmediato.

_Voy a morir._

—Hayato…

La oscuridad me llevó antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra.

* * *

><p>—Dime la verdad, ¿cómo está?<p>

—Puede que no lo logre.

Justo ahí, algo en mí se rompió.

—¡¿A qué te refieres con que puede que no lo logre? ¡Eres el mejor que hay! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

—Mira, Iemitsu, le dispararon con una bala especial. Ni siquiera Flamas del Sol puras pueden curar la maldita herida. Lo… lo siento.

—¡No quiero una disculpa! Tienes que salvar a Tsuna. ¡Haz todo lo que necesites, sólo sálvalo, mierda!

_¡No!_

—Estamos haciendo lo mejor que podemos. Tuvimos que hacerlo a la antigua, y está perdiendo mucha sangre. Muy rápido. Nuestro equipo médico está diseminado por todo el lugar debido a la emboscada, así que no podemos ordenar que traigan una unidad de sangre para transfusión inmediata. E incluso si por algún milagro la sangre pudiera llegar, de todos modos tendríamos que hacer algunos exámenes, porque haría más daño de lo que ayudaría si no es compatible con la de Tsuna. ¿Entiendes la situación?

_¡NO!_

—¡Toma mi sangre, entonces! Todavía soy su padre.

_Por favor, no dejes que nada le pase a mi hijo._

—¿Estás loco? ¿Te das cuenta de cuánta sangre va a necesitar?

_Todo lo que tengo. Tómalo todo._

—No me importa. ¡Sólo dame la jodida forma de consentimiento y ve a salvar a mi hijo!

_Tsuna. No. Va. A. Morir._

* * *

><p>Así que es cierto, cuando mueres, tu vida pasa frente a tus ojos.<p>

_Tantas memorias…_

_«—Deberías comer más, Tsuna. Te ayuda a crecer.»_

Cierto, siempre me decías eso cuando comíamos juntos.

_¿Por qué lo dejaste de hacer?_

_«—¡Haz lo mejor que puedas en la escuela, hijo!_

—_¡Pero papá, no me gusta la escuela!»_

Me molestaban en la escuela, y tú no estabas ahí para protegerme como siempre habías estado.

Proteger.

_Sí, tú me protegías._

_«—¡Papá!_

—_¡Oh, Tsuna!_

—_¿Qué hay en la caja?_

—_Descúbrelo por ti mismo._

—_¡Wow! ¡Un pastel de cumpleaños!»_

_¡Feliz cumpleaños! Siempre sé feliz. Con amor, papá._

Lo recuerdo ahora, ése fue el último cumpleaños que celebramos juntos.

_«—Papá, te extraño._

—_Yo también te extraño._

—_Te quiero._

—_Yo también te quiero.»_

Cierto, ésa es una de nuestras llamadas telefónicas.

_¿Por qué dejé de contestar tus llamadas?_

_Papá, lo siento._

_De verdad te quiero._

* * *

><p>—¿Décimo? ¡Décimo!<p>

—¿Eh? ¿Hayato? ¿Dónde…?

—Está en el hospital. Décimo, por favor, sea más cuidadoso la próxima vez, casi lo perdemos…

—Lo siento. También pensé que iba a morir…

Esperaba un regaño preocupado.

Diablos, incluso esperaba un puñetazo.

Algo estaba mal, podía sentirlo en el estómago.

Mi corazón se apretó cuando las palabras se escurrieron por mis labios.

—¿Dónde está mi padre?

—Décimo, es mejor que descanse…

—Te estoy preguntando dónde está mi padre, Hayato.

Ni siquiera pudo verme a los ojos cuando lo dijo.

—Se ha ido, Décimo.

_¡No!_

* * *

><p>—No deberías estar aquí.<p>

La voz me trajo de vuelta de mis memorias. Me despertó para ver al hombre de cara inmóvil que ya no reconozco.

Tan pálido y silencioso.

Ya no era el padre ruidoso que conocí todos esos años.

—No me importa. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente, Shamal?

_¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo él aquí?_

—Dos días. Escucha, Tsuna, él no querría que estuvieras así.

—¡No te atrevas a decir eso! ¡Tengo el maldito derecho! ¡Tengo el derecho de llorar por él! ¡Tengo el derecho de lamentarme por él! Es mi padre, mierda.

—Lo sé. Él me lo dijo.

—¿Eh?

—Él me dijo que todavía era tu padre, cuando me negué a usar su sangre.

_Así que así lograron salvarme._

—Me dijo que tenía el derecho de salvar la vida de su hijo.

_¿Perdiendo su propia vida?_

—Que tenía el derecho y la obligación de protegerte.

Las lágrimas cayeron y yo lloré como un niño por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo.

_¡Bastardo!_

_¿Por qué siempre tienes que protegerme?_

_¿Por qué siempre yo?_

* * *

><p>Ha pasado casi una semana desde el incidente y, de alguna manera, un Jefe que está acostumbrado a la muerte y a la pérdida debería haberlo superado. La Familia que nos emboscó ya no existe, me aseguré de eso.<p>

Me pregunto, ¿qué me dirías en un momento como éste?

_¿Me dirías que esto es demasiado y que debería detenerme?_

_O… ¿estás orgulloso de mí porque vivo por el nombre de los Vongola?_

—Dime, papá…

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió los pensamientos destructivos que iba a comenzar a formar.

—Está abierto.

—Décimo.

—Basil…

—Lal Mirch me dijo que le diera esto. Es del Jefe.

_«—Hazme un favor, Lal. Dale esto a Tsuna cuando muera._

—_Dáselos tú mismo._

—_Nunca se sabe. Sólo promételo, ¿lo harás?_

—…_está bien, lo prometo.»_

_¿Otro recuerdo?_

_He estado recibiendo muchos de estos últimamente._

—Gracias, Basil.

Esta vez era una caja. De alguna u otra manera, no pude evitar preguntarme sobre los misterios que contendría.

—Décimo, sé que el Jefe no ha sido realmente un padre para usted, pero realmente lo quería. Espero que me crea.

—Te creo.

Simplemente estaba demasiado ciego como para verlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para ambos.

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios mientras se iba, dejándome con nada más que una caja de madera y mis pensamientos, de nuevo.

Abrí la caja y me sorprendió ver que no contenía más que un montón de cartas. Aún así, de alguna manera, no pude evitar sentir que todas eran para mí.

Y lo eran.

Todas y cada una.

Databan desde la fecha en que nací hasta algunos días antes de su muerte.

_«—Oye, Iemitsu, ¿qué estás escribiendo?_

—_Oh, ¿esto? Sólo algunas cartas, Lal._

—_Son demasiadas cartas. ¿Para quién son?_

—_Mi hijo.»_

Mis manos estaban temblando. Asustado y dubitativo, me atreví a abrir una carta.

Era del día del mi coronación como Décimo Vongola.

_Querido Tsuna,_

_Así que finalmente eres Jefe, muchas felicidades. Aunque, pensándolo bien, olvídalo. Nunca quisiste ser Jefe, así que no creo que esté bien felicitarte. No creo que ayude decirte que yo tampoco quería este tipo de vida para ti. Hubiera preferido que tuvieras una vida normal._

_Pero supongo que hay cosas que la vida nunca nos dejará tener._

_Oye, no seas así. Tienes que ver el lado positivo. Tienes amigos, buenos y leales amigos. Ellos estarán ahí para ti, así que no te preocupes demasiado._

_A diferencia de mi, claro._

_No, no trates de negarlo._

_Sé que no he estado ahí para ti. Y realmente estoy arrepentido por eso. No estuve ahí para hablar contigo, como los otros padres. Pero quiero que sepas que te quiero con todo mi corazón._

_Tsuna, sólo quiero que sepas que no hay padres perfectos, pero un padre siempre amará perfectamente._

_Y recuerda cuidar a aquellos que cuidan de ti. Tienes una Familia ahora._

_P.D. Esta carta puede que no te llegue, igual que las otras que he escrito, y si te llegó, hay dos posibilidades: una, que has estado fisgoneando entre mis cosas, algo que es muy poco probable, así que voy a asumir la opción número dos: estoy muerto._

_Si eso es cierto, entonces esta es la última carta que te escribo. Así que no olvides a este viejo, ¿eh? No he sido el mejor de los padres, pero tengo que decir que tú has sido el mejor de los hijos. Lo sé, eres mi único hijo, pero aún así. Te quiero y estoy orgulloso de ti. No por ser el Décimo, sino por ser tú, mi hijo, mi pequeño Tsuna._

_Siempre viéndote desde lejos, _

_Tu papá._

—Viejo idiota…

_«—No tienen estampillas pegadas._

—_Lo sé._

—_Entonces, ¿cómo vas a enviarlas a Japón?_

—_No lo haré._

—_¿Puedo preguntar por qué?_

—_Porque… si recibo una respuesta, puede que renuncie a todo y regrese a casa.»_

Las lágrimas estaban cayendo una vez más, sólo que más fuerte esta vez, mientras sentía que me ahogaba con un dolor que nunca pensé volver a experimentar.

—Yo también te quiero, papá.

* * *

><p><em>«—Realmente los quieres. A tu familia.<em>

—_En serio, Orégano. La mayoría de las personas me diría que debería considerar sus sentimientos más a menudo._

—_Ésa es una mentira, y lo sabes. Harías todo lo que estuviera en tu mano por ellos._

—_Sí… supongo que lo haría.»_

**-FIN-**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Autor: <strong>Este fic fue inspirado por este video… aquí está el link: www. youtube .com/watch?v=Ue-8pEcXoVI . Es bastante descorazonador, y soy honesta si digo que este fic ni siquiera se iguala con las emociones expresadas en este video… sí, los estoy alentando a que vean el video. Me hizo pensar en Tsuna y en Iemitsu por alguna razón, aunque también podría funcionar con Gokudera y su padre… además, perdón por cualquier OoC, especialmente en Iemitsu. Es raro que escriba en primera persona, así que fue un verdadero desafío para mí. Pero disfruté escribiendo este fic, y los comentarios serían geniales. ¡Gracias! ^-^

**P.D.** KHR no me pertenece.


End file.
